


understanding

by maureenbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Short One Shot, teddy hates harry, theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day, he'll understand." Remus had said. "One day, you'll understand." Harry had relayed the message to him on his eleventh birthday, five hours ago. Teddy didn't understand. Nor would he ever. Drabble/one-shot, Teddy Lupin centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two one too many times. You listen too closely to their speech and it imprints in your brain. But I really, really like this evil Teddy. R&R! :)

"One day, he'll understand." Remus had said.

"One day, you'll understand." Harry had relayed the message to him on his eleventh birthday, five hours ago.

Teddy didn't understand. Nor would he ever. 

Yes, his birthday was the arriving day at Hogwarts. 

He is at Hogwarts right now, actually. He had anticipated this day for the majority of his life. Teddy heard it was a place of joyful memories, close friends, valuable knowledge, and unity. 

But he didn't feel like he thought he would. Teddy is supposed to be happy, but now, he feels a sense of longing. 

Most of all, he feels complete and utter hatred. 

And it's all directed towards his wretched godfather, Harry James Potter. The name tastes bitter on his tongue. It does not deserve respect.

His parents died for Harry. His godfather hadn't even told him about his parents' deaths until now! He hadn't know why they died or what cause, and for that, he was infuriated. 

Teddy looks in the mirror at himself. His reflection looks serious, stony, and cold. No more happy Teddy. He knows the truth. He isn't naïve anymore. 

There's a sudden realization. Now he knows why his hair is green today (it acted on its own accord, sometimes because of moods, or just plain creativity). It matches his new tie, dark green with gray lines interlaced on it. A tiny snake sits at the bottom, leering back at him. 

He isn't ashamed to be in Slytherin. Not at all. If Harry had been in Gryffindor, he certainly wouldn't want to be in that house (which is what he told the Sorting Hat). 

Thus, he was placed into the house in which Harry's former enemy had been placed. 

And now, he was Harry's new enemy. He just didn't know it yet. 

No, Teddy Lupin would never understand. 

His father was wrong.


End file.
